Texas Pistol
by MissAustin
Summary: Being a woman is never easy. But is certainly feels a lot harder in the war ridden old west that is the newly formed Republic of Texas. Maybe the right partner can make it a bit easier though. Kit Acklin/oc
1. The Alamo

**_AN: Hi guys! So after taking a brief sesebatical for June I'm back with a new character and story. You don't need to have seen Texas Rising_** _**to understand this story though I encourage everyone to watch it because it was a terrific show despite the historical inaccuracies. I've messed with the timelines too, mostly of Sam Houston's life. I'm warning everyone upfront that this is the wild west. There will be cursing, violence, implied and later graphic sex, rasist slurs, and character death. I'm not trying to offend anybody I'm just staying true to the times. I hope you all enjoy Lily May and Kit as much as I do. Welcome to Texas.**_

* * *

 _1836—Republic of Texas_.

 _The Mexican territory is home to thousands of U.S. settlers. Tensions rise as Comanche and Karankawa fight to keep their lands. Outlaws roam free, and slaves are caught in the crossfire. Mexican General Santa Anna battles to reclaim the land. U.S. President Andrew Jackson is hesitant to intervene and Texas has no choice but to declare itself an independent nation. Outnumbered, General Sam Houston's Texas Republic Army and Stephen Austin's Ranging Company are all that stand between Santa Anna's tyranny and independence. Texas in flames; the Alamo in ashes. Pioneers, Mexicans, Tejanos, Indians, Soldiers, have no choice. ...fight or die!_

 _Gonzales, Texas_

 _March 7th_

Lily May Houston jumped in the watering hole with a splash and a holler. Her runnin start off the grey and brown rocky bank made a splash so big she worried it might have soaked her carefully folded clothes restin themselves on a nice nearby rock. Not that it mattered much with the Texas spring sun beating down through the lush, protective tree tops that surrounded this deep end of the stream. Further down there was another deep drop in the stream, far enough away from the trees and rocky banks that nothing could be seen, the rest of the rangering company could be heard doin their own splashing and carryin on together. Lily May rolled her large moss green eyes playfully and set to work scrubbing her while long johns clean of whatever managed to work its way under her clothes in the four days since her last bath.

All ready they were spotted and scented with sweat, red dirt, gun powder, and ash. God help her clothes. They had gotten the worse of four days scoutin on a horse and left her yearnin for her clean skirt and blouse waitin for her back at Camp Gonzales. In the meantime she just wanted to at least get rid of the smell. As she swam and scrubbed in the lukewarm water that felt more like ice to the sun weary woman she indulged herself in a song. An old Cherokee lullaby she could vividly remember her father cooing her with as a child in the territory broke up the muffled silence.

As the words fell easily from her cracked pale pink, sandpaper like bow lips Lily May closed her eyes. Relaxing into the stream she dropped to her knees, finding relief in the icy splash of the water on her neck. Her honey blonde hair stayed dry, secured into a bun at the crown of her head a thick strap of leather she'd found in her saddle bag. Pausing at the chorus she tossed two cupped palms of water across her dirt smeared face, revealing freckles painted across her high set nose and full cheeks. Sighing contently she opened her mouth for the next verse.

Instead the sound of a branch snapping broke through the wooded surroundings. Green orbed popped open on a dime. shoulders squared and posture straight Lily May scanned the horizon. There was no sound nor movement but Lily May's senses were set higher. Cautiously she crept over to the bank, letting the last verse of the lullaby fall softly as she reached out with her left hand and grasped her flintlock pistol. Tiptoeing back into the watering hole she scanned the tree line once more.

As the last line sounded through the uneasy peace a twig gave way to someone's weight from the trees in front of her. Lily May cocked the flintlock with a smirk and aimed. A mere second later Vern Elwoods came falling through the greenery holding his sides as they fell apart in laughter. "God dammit Vern!" Lily May screeched like a hyena, droppin down further into the water like he wouldn't be able to see her through the crystal clear stream.

"What in the hell do you think your doin?!"

She covered her breast that shown through the white cloth with the hand not holding her gun. Her sun browned cheeks were stinging red with fury. Vern just laughed. "Sorry princess, break times over. We're movin out." Lily made a sound like a horse as he turned.

He stopped half way up the bank and spun on his heels, stroking his mustache quickly in thought. He didn't even try to hide his leering eyes. "Though we might have a minute if you wanted me to join ya." She threw him a look that could drop the devil himself. Vern laughed his way up the bank until a three pound cowboy boot nailed him in the head.

Now Lily May had never set foot on a boat once in her nineteen years but that didn't stop her from using words that could make a sailor blush as she scrambled into her clothes and up the bank past the shelter of the tree line. The sun bared down familiarly at once. Lily flipped her wide brimmed leather hat ontop of her head for protection and mounted her horse. Clicking to the white and grey spotted horse she'd dubbed Beau she took off after the rest of the Texas Rangers. They hadn't gotten more than a couple yards away, an easy catch up for her.

Yancey was lagging behind but she didn't acknowledge him as she kept Beau trotting forward to the head of the party. She rode straight to where Vern was riding, discussing the General's lack of action with Karnes, Smith, and Anderson, clutched her saddle with one hand smacked Vern in the head hard enough to echo through the plains. The others all paused to watch but said nothing and went unacknowledged by Lily May. Vern was too busy glaring at her to check the men's reaction to his cry of pain.

"Bitch!"

"And don't you forget it!" She smiled smugly, turning to back to the nonexistent path in front of her before flicking them back to her onry, perverted friend.

"Oh, and uh, Elwood if you go pullin shit like that again and I will shoot you in the leg."

Truitt snickered through pursed lips. Yancey smacked his vexatious friend in the arm with a look of annoyance. Truitt stopped his gigglin and returned Yancey's look. They locked in an intense stare down that quickly dissolved into fits of laughter leaving them falling against each other for support. Bean's straight face dissolved into his own fit of laughter at the younger members of their company which in turn left Zacharia in a mimicking state. Even Anderson and Karnes couldn't help but chuckle deep and quiet. Deaf rolled his eyes before another one of his coughing fits came on. Lily glanced over at him uneasily but changed the subject.

"Besides Elwood you best rethink your strategies there. We listen to you and we'd all be dead in a field right about now."

"How you figer that?" He challenged.

"Well for one thing we're outnumbered and outgunned." She started, "We go chargin against Santa Anna now and they squish us like cockroaches."

"Ladies right, gotta pick our battles." Deaf spoke in a raspy voice as he pulled a bloody cloth back from his lips and tucked it away. Lily May nodded pointedly in his direction knowing Vern would at least listen to Deaf. "That's why we're on as scouts." Anderson threw in like he was speaking to a small child. Lily May smiled smugly. "Just trust the General boys. He knows what's he's doin."

"Ya well he also let a woman talk bad bout his manhood and let his daughter join the rangers. What's that tell ya."

Lily May's smile dropped. She sat up straighter on Beau feeling his alter his trot beneath her in response. She looked at Vern through tight green slits and huffed; turning back to the plains before her temper could flare any higher by more coals being tossed at it.

"In the leg Vern. In. The. Leg."

Truitt and Yancey chuckled from the back until a booming yell sounded over them.

"Smoke! I see smoke!"

"Woah!" Lily May pulled Beau to a stop by his reins as Karnes through up his hand to his rangers. Kit came barreling forward so fast he barely kept from toppling into Karnes.

"I've seen smoke! Bout twenty miles from here."

There was an exchange of worried looks all around before Karnes even spoke up. They all knew what was there but waited on their captain to speak. "That's the Alamo." Lily caught Kit's eye as they waited with baited breath while Karnes examined the scene through a small telescope he kept in his own saddlebag. She figured her own expression was just as tormented.

Karnes wordlessly passes the scope to Deaf, suddenly unable to look away from the smoke, an unreadable expression masking his face. Deaf pulled back quickly from the scope again not looking away from the stacks of smoke. "That's the Alamo boys. We've lost it."


	2. The Dickinsons'

_AN: This chapter contains racist terms and violence. If that bothers you please feal free to skip this chapter._

* * *

"Son of a bitch!"

Lily May was inclined to agree with Vern but at the same time couldn't look away from the smoking ruins of the Alamo. It was an ominous sight, one that she knew deep inside would stay with them all for years. Despite the cottonmouth that suddenly came on a prayer suddenly finds its way to her lips. As Revelations 21:4 is voiced so quietly she figures no one can hear a rough hand engulfs her shoulder. Kit grimaces at her in an effort to smile, his other hand covering his heart with his grey hat. She figures it's pretty safe to say he heard.

She purses her lips and turns back to the graveyard only a few dozen miles away. All of a sudden scratching and wagon wheels beating against the prairie catches all of their attention. Kit retracts his hand and resets his hat. They all crane their necks to inspect the noise and are startled by what they see. A wagon full of Mexican soldiers was barreling through the plains as a party of battle crying indians chase them like a herd of buffalo. Lily May rooted for the tribe.

She couldn't quite recognize them though which left her uneasy. Ignorance is one sure fire way to get yourself killed. When she couldn't place them she turned to Anderson. They were all staring at him expectantly. When he felt eight sets of eyes on him, Anderson rolled his eyes. "They're Karankawa."

"Karankawa?" "I thought theys was all wiped out?"

Lily May had thought the same and her stomach didn't set well knowin otherwise. Not because she was afraid of the Karankawa. Because whenever man tries to kill something and fails that somethin usually comes back with a vengeance. "Just so long as they ain't Comanches." Beans quivered from behind Karnes.

Lily May lips pulled up to the left in a small smirk. She probably should have felt bad that Beans was so terrified but she didn't have it in her. It was too cute. Like a child who thought there was a monster living under their bed. Deaf however was more understanding.

"Beans, why don't you head back to camp. Inform General Houston on the fate of the Alamo."

The gangly man nodded but was grabbed by Karnes, held in place by a fistful of his red sweat stained shirt before he could turn. "Don't dawdle boy, and don't get yourself killed! Future of Texas is at stake." Beans didn't need to hear any more. He took one last look at the Karankawa that could have been Comanches and took off for Camp Gonzalez. The rangers watched him leave until his horse disappeared from sight and turned back to the show before them.

None of them moved to help.

Until suddenly a high feminine scream had them all turning to a confused Lily May. She was just as startled as the rest of them in the seconds before they realized, "Those are women in the wagon!" Anderson shouted out. The air around them changed immediately. It turned antsy and excited as they all waited.

"That cuts it. Come on boys!" The men let out shouts and hollers of joy as the rangers all charged down the hill followin Deaf; guns, knives, even ax's in hand. Lily May let out her own whoop of excitement as she pulled that ready flintlock out of its holster. Time to earn their dollar seventy five.

Lily May shot once at a indian trying to pull one of the women out of the wagon. He fell straight and hit the ground dead, his upper body getting trampled by the still moving wagon. "He's got the little girl!" Truitt called out. Lily May turned her head to see when she caught a blur out of the corner of her eye. She whirled back around in time to hold back the arm wielding a homemade knife coming for her chest. She struggled to hold back the stronger man but with the movement of the horses was eventually able to duck down and shove him arms up. She landed a left hook to his jaw that threw him of balance long enough for her to grab the knife from her boot and ram it through his chest. He made a choking sound and fell back to the ground, his horse still running.

"Acklin stop that wagon!" Karnes demanded from his own fight. Lily May shot at another Karankawa flanking too close to the wagon with a pistol from her right hip holster. As he fell she spotted Kit jumping off of Huntsville and grabbing ahold of the neck of one of the team of horses pulling the wagon and digging his feet into the ground to slow it down. There were more indians moving that way but as Lily May moved forward a flare of pain shot through her back. The ground rushed up to meet her suddenly, dirt flying up around her face as the air left her lungs.

Her green eyes popped back open hastily still not sure what hit her or how hurt she was, just that she could still move. A screeching Karankawa was charging at her ax raised and tipped with blood. Well she knew what hit her. She jumped to her feet, ignoring the scream her own back protested with and pulled her bloody knife back out. She readied for a hit and aimed to give one back but just a few feet from her the man dropped dead. Lily May's eye widened as she followed his fall then cocked her head in the opposite direction.

Flores threw down a gun and ran to help Zachariah and one of the ladies from the wagon. She made a mental note to thank him later.

Scanning the area for her next move she caught sight of one of the other wagon women hiding beneath the stilled wagon. Her brown eyes were overwhelmed and spilling over with fright and pleas for help. She clutched her baby to her chest for dear life. Lily May crossed the distance between herself and the wagon in record time, scooping up her hat and grabbing a 45 shotgun off of Beau on her way. Her back made sure she knew it's feelings on the sudden movements. She readied the 45 and stood guard over the small family.

She only had to fire it once and that was at a indian trying to give Karnes anatomy lesson on the human heart.

Before any of em knew it the battle was over and every Karankawa lied graveyard dead. It felt like it was over in minutes. Glancing around to make sure it was safe Lily May bent down and set the gun on the ground. Shd reached a hand out to the young mother. "It's all over now sweetie. You can come now."

Jittery and startled as a rabbit she crawled out from beneath the wagon with Lily May's gentle hands helping pull her out by the shoulders. She refused to loosen her hold on her child. "You alright honey?" She shook beneath Lily May's hands. She couldn't have been more than a few years older than Lily May; making their differences even starker. Besides the woman's dark brunette curls and eyes like fresh brewed coffee. This woman has seen too much. Things that had made those coffee eyes cold and frightened.

Lily May looked away, searching out the others for damage while allowing the woman a moment to collect herself. She spotted Karnes first. He had an arrow run through his shoulder but he'd be fine once they got him to camp. Anderson stood behind him helping work it out. Deaf, Truitt, and Yancey were riding back from wherever they'd run off to. Truitt and Yancey grinnin like fools all the while and cuttin up with each other like they do.

The fresh scalp on Truitt's belt and the little mexican girl sitting safe and sound in front of Yancey told her a pretty good story on why. Flores was crouched down across the plain from Lily May leaning over something. Beside him was the black woman from the wagon in the green dress and red bandana holding back her curls. Next to them hiding whatever they were all leaning over from Lily May's view was Kit.

Suddenly gunfire broke out one more time. Lily May grabbed the wagon woman by her shoulders and instinctively threw herself over the woman blocking her from unidentified shooters as the woman screamed. The white bundled baby was squeezed between them. "Yeehaw! I don't know what I love more?! Killin redskins or killin mexicans!"

Lily May glanced over her shoulder and caught sight of Vern riding circles around the wagon shootin a shotgun into the sky. She glared at him at the same time Kit flew to his feet. "Dammit Vern!" He glared at Vern matching Lily May. She shook her head subtly. Vern was an idiot, but Kit was cute when he was angry. But as she looked away she finally caught sight of what Kit's body had been unintentionally shielding from her view.

"Oh God." Lily May's breath caught in her throat at Zachariah lying there. His shirt was stained through red with blood and a red cloth bandana covered his face. She tore her eyes away as quickly; forcing a smile for the shattered woman. She was bouncing her baby through her shakes, eyes darting over the bodies surrounding them. Lily May drug her bottom lip through her teeth and watched her. Finally thinking of how to distract the woman she gently stroked the bundled babies peach fuzz head.

"What's his name?" The wagon woman jumped, looking up in surprise at being addressed. Taking the ranger's gentle smile, her eyes traveled down to her infant then back to Lily May.

"Angelina."

"Oh." Lily May chuckled in embarrassment.

"That's a real pretty name. I betcha yours is real pretty too. Would ya tell me what it is?"

She was silent long enough for Lily May to believe that she would never speak up when suddenly in just above a whisper

"Suzanna."

Her voice was soft and meek but Lily May squeezed her shoulder encouragingly.

"Suzanna what darlin?"

"Susanna Dickinson."

Oh. It suddenly occurs to her who this woman is. It's a startling thought to realize she had seen this woman picture pregnant and smiling yet couldn't recognize her anymore. Her husband had been showing it one night months ago waiting for her to join him with their baby.

"Ma'am, are you Lieutenant Dickinson's wife?"

Suzanna's eyes welded up with fresh tears that fell down her cheeks following

pre- existing paths as she nodded. "He killed them all! At the Alamo. He slaughtered them."

"Who did sweetie?"

"Santa Anna." She growled out between sobs. Lily May jammed shut her eyes and pursed her lips. God damn Santa Anna. Let him rot in the cage of hell with devil himself. She smiled gently at Mrs. Dickinson and stroked Angelina's heads once more before climbing to her feet. "I'll be right back

honey." Stepping over bodies she jogged over to Karnes who was deep in conversation with Anderson, Deaf, and Kit.

"Uh, Captain, we have a problem." She cocked her thumb behind her towards Suzanna and Angelina. "That woman with the baby over there? That's Almaron Dickinson's wife."

"First Lieutenant at the Alamo?"

"They're the only ones left. Santa Anna slaughtered the rest of em."

"Dear God." There was silence as he processed what he was just told. "Alright we need to get on back to camp. I think this scouting missions gone on long enough."

"Couldn't agree more Captain."

"You all go on ahead. I'll stay behind and bury Zachariah and this lady," Anderson pointed to the woman gutted by the Karankawa before the rangers could reach her. "I'll meet up with you all at camp."

"I'll ride ahead, grab a wagon for the women."

Kit looked at Deaf in confusion. "Why don't we take the mexican one?"

"We leave the injun horse and the wagon behind."

"Why?"

Deaf stared at Kit with a dry look then pointed his chin to the plateau they'd been standing on earlier. It was lined with Karankawa warriors watching them carefully. Their eyes all widened.

"Oh shit."

Lily May let Kit dragged her away by the arm with no protest. They sped over to the young Dickinson family and carefully led them to Beau. Kit swung her onto the saddle by her waist with some difficulty. She had yet to loosen her hold on Angelina. It was even more difficult for Lily May to jump on behind them but she did. She stumbled to the left, almost falling off her horse for a second time when Kit steadied her. She clutched his shoulder with one hand while he steadied her with a hand on her waist.

Lily May opened her mouth but nothing came out. So she simply nodded thankfully with a tight smile. He returned it with a slight squeeze to her waist that could have made her blush in a different light, in a different circumstance when her arms weren't wrapping around a widowed mother only a few years older than herself with angry indians surrounding them. She kept her eyes focused on the Karankawa as she rode, even as she stood next to Anderson

"Be careful wontcha Bill. I want to see ya back at camp." She pulled her eyes away from the plateau to spare her fallen friend a last glance. She tipped her hat to him.

"Sorry bout all this Zachariah."

Arms around the surviving Dickinson's she took off for camp.


	3. Mr Austin

_Six Months Earlier_

"Stephen Austin?"

Lily marched up to the middle aged man with much more confidence than she felt. She was sure this was Austin but she waited nervously for him to look up. It had to be him. She couldn't imagine there was another man in an army camp this clean.

He looked up from his horse then down at her. She planted her hands on her hips authoritatively while he looked her up and down. She was grateful that her clothes had managed to remain at least somewhat clean on her ride from Coahuila. A simple white blouse missing the top button and brown suede skirt held up with a black leather belt she'd stolen from her father's bag as well as an old pair of cowboy boots and her grandmother's gold pocket watch that hung from around her neck. Looking decent and strong would probably help her more than it could hurt her for this conversation.

"Yes I am. Who's asking?"

She offered a hand which he gladly shook. "Mr. Austin, I'm Lily May Houston. I wantch ya to make me a ranger."

There was a chorus of laughter from behind them where a group of men stood around a hitching post. Lily side eyed them in annoyance but said nothing. While Austin shut them up quick with a warning look. Turning back to her he wore a patronizing smile that made her feel even more like a child despite him being the only man she'd ever met she had to look down at. "Now ma'am why would a pretty thing like you want to be a ranger?"

"Same reason the rest of your men do I suppose. Texas has gotta have some protection. Specially now."

"Houston? You're the general's daughter right?" He craned his neck to peer over her shoulders for any sight of her father. Obviously hoping for someone else to tell her to stop bothering the officers and send her to the medical tent. "I am." As she spoke Austin met Major General Sam Houston's eyes over his daughter's shoulder pleading for help. Sam smiled at the scene, offering only a shrug before disappearing inside his tent followed by officers Baker and Sherman.

Austin was left by his lonesome to deal with the brazen young woman.

"And you're father is alright this conversation?"

"You leave my father to me Mr. Austin. Now, I repeat. Make me a Texas Ranger."

A snort from one of his men went ignored. "Now ma'am. I'm not sure you fully understand. Being a ranger is more than simply riding a horse and knowing how to shoot a gun." He eyed her up and down like he didn't expect she had ever touched a gun. He didn't know about the pistol strapped to her thigh underneath that skirt. "It's about-"

"Protecting the settlers of Texas? Defending the territory from the Comanches and mexican troops? Helping the army fight and win battles against El Presidente General Santa Anna? May he be sent to hell and rot."

Lily could visibly see Austin grinding his teeth, trying to flex his jaw and open them and speak properly to her. "It's a dangerous, trying job that is suited for men. It just works better for everyone that way." She cocked her head to the side and spoke with an even voice, looking him straight in the eye. "I wasn't aware that shooting a gun required a penis."

Austin's face dropped instantly, he flushed red and not from the Texas sun. Behind him there were more snikers. Lily May smirked thinking she won. She was never dreamed the father of Texas would react the way he did.

"Now listen here little missy! I will not be talked to that way in front of my men and I will certainly not tolerate such language from a woman who does not know her place! If you would like to help the cause then there is a medical tent to my left, the doctor could use another nurse. Though God help anyone who had you holding their life in your hands. And in the meantime no woman will ever work for my rangering company so long as it in action!"

He shoved past her fist clenched by his sides before he could do something he regretted ignoring the hell fire burning in Lily's eyes and her own white knuckled fist. Her face was flushed in anger and embarrassment she hadn't been able to fully brace herself for. She then remembers her audience. A line of rangers each watching her with their own expressions of curiosity and amusement.

"Gentlemen." She nodded respectfully before turning on her heels.

"Ma'am." They nodded back, some even tipping their hats respectfully.

Lily May rushed for the safety of her tent, away from anyone who may have witnessed her conversation with Austin. She was embarrassed, but she was nowhere near done.


	4. Miss West

By the time the rangers made it back to camp word about the Alamo had spread. A gaggle of soldiers swarmed Deaf's wagon shouting questions before he could stop the horses fully. Lily May handed Beau's reins over to Kit's capable, offering hands before elbowing her way to the front of the group and pulling down the wagons backing with Flores. She reached up to Mrs. Dickinson carefully but she didn't move. "Mrs. Dickinson-"

Sara ran up behind them knocking Lily May into the wood with an oof. "Ma'am? Please let me see your baby. It's alright ma'am you're safe just let me help you." Sara coxed trying to be gentle but forced to yell over the noise.

"It's alright honey. No one's gonna hurt you now." Lily May tried her best to convince with Sara. Mrs. Dickinson shook her head and clutched Angelina closer to her chest through sobs but didn't fight when Sara and Lily May pulled her out of the wagon by her forearms. As soon as her feet touched the ground she clutched Angelina tighter and tried to curl in around herself, leaning into the only familiar person around. The woman ranger with blonde hair and a kind smile. Lily May glanced down at Angelina in concern wondering if she could breath but chose to say nothing. She wrapped her arms around Mrs. Dickinson's shoulders and led her through the crowd that parted for the women but didn't quiet.

"Mrs. Dickinson you're gonna go with Sara now okay?" Mrs. Dickinson whipped around to look at Sara with fear in her eyes. Sara smiled at her gently. "She's a nurse. She's gonna make sure that you and Angelina are alright and then she'll get you somethin to eat. She'll take good care of you. I promise."

Mrs. Dickinson still looked at Sara hesitantly but let herself be handed off to her without complaint. Or any words really. She hadn't said a word since they left the valley. She looked back at Lily May for reassurance when Sara's arms replaced the rangers. "If you need me for anything you just ask Sara and she'll come find me okay? You're gonna be fine." She ran a gentle hand over Angelina's peach fuzz one more time and gave Mrs. Dickinson a smile before Sara led her away.

Just before she made it out of the crowd line Mrs. Dickinson turned back for one last look of comfort. Lily May smiled until she disappear with Sara and turned back to the wagon. The black woman in the green dress who'd stood with Flores earlier was carefully climbing down refusing Deaf's help. She was handling things, differently than Mrs. Dickinson had. Instead of crying or shaking and pitching a fuss she was quiet. Taking in the crowd around her with hard careful eyes and only slight tremors rocking her shoulders that gave away the trauma she had experienced today.

It was almost unsettling.

Experienced with prideful women, Deaf offered a hand for her to shake. "Ma'am? I'm Captain Smith. This here is ranger Houston and Officer Hockley." He nodded to Lily May and George who had pushed their way forward to block the swarming army men. Lily May smiled kindly and George nodded curtly.

"We're gonna get you some help but first I reckon General Houston will be wanting to speak with you first. Will you be alright till then?" Deaf asked as if she had a choice. She took an inspecting look around the camp and nodded. Deaf grabbed Hockley by the arm and whispers something about survivors and immediately Hockley yelled for the men to clear a path.

Deaf wraps an arm around the woman's shoulders and Lily May mimics him from the other side. They keep the her safely between them and hurry her through the path Hockley is shoving and shouting through for them.

"What's your name darlin?"

She looked up at Lily May strangely.

"Emily West."


	5. Surrender or Die

Lily May looked at Emily curiously. Where had she heard that name before? If she was going to ask Private Novak stopped her when he grabbed Deaf by the arm and spun him around. "Deaf what the hell is goin on?!" Lily May clutched Emily tighter when Deaf shoved her behind him. Hockley placed a protective hand on Miss. West shoulder and watched Deaf closely. Just in case.

"Is it true what they said about the Alamo?"

"How many are dead?"

"What about Crockett and Bowie?"

Deaf solemnly scanned the men's faces, settling on Private Novak, looking him in the eye. "Dead. They're all dead boys." The air visibly deflated out of each of the men; faces falling in despair. Deaf turned and ushered the women forward after Hockley.

Sam was pacing the floors of his tent when Hockley threw back flaps and led them in. Sam paused and watched his new company. His eyes widened when he spotted Emily West. His jaw hung in shock when he realized why she was there but neither of the other men there seemed to think much of it on a day like today.

Lily May watched with narrowed eyes her father drop down in front of the bench Deaf sat on and hand her a glass of water. She paid no attention to Deaf's introductions, and watched her father instead.

There was no hiding the look in his eye.

Lily May knew that look well. Her eyes flickered between Miss. West and her father inspecting. "It's not wrong your surviving." Miss. West watched the brown tinged water shake between her hands. "Could you tell me what happened?"

Horrors played behind Emily West eyes as she looked up at Sam. The unsettled feeling returned to Lily May but she knew it was too important for her to look away. kept her voice steady but it was emotionless and empty as she looked Sam straight in the eye. "Santa Anna showed no mercy." For just a second her voice quivered but she brushed Sam aside when he reached out a comforting hand.

"He killed everybody, we were only spared to deliver his message. Surrender or die." A chill went through the room. Emily bowed her head down away from the room's crushing stairs. "He'll show no mercy to you either if you don't. He's got thirty six hundred men on their way to wipe you out at Goliad. He plans to poison the wells and burn the land so that no one will ever come back."

Lily May pursed her lips in outrage, she stopped a foot as she looked down at the suddenly fascinating floor. At the same time Emily looked back up at Sam. "He mocks you to his men. Even named a chicken after ya." Lily May ground her teeth together and smacked the table she leaned against with her fist.

Sam stood silently fuming. Every muscle in his back was tense as he carefully helped Miss. West up and thanked her with a gentle voice. She said nothing but stared at him as she was handed off to Doc Ewing and Lily May who Sam signaled to follow with a gesture of his head. She nodded and wrapped her arms around Miss. West with probably more force than she should have. She helped Doc guide out the open tent flap with her own thoughts occupying her, letting Doc coo and explain everything this time.

She only came out of her thoughts when Emily stopped suddenly a few feet from the tent and turned around. She looked up at Sam watching her from the entryway with his hands on his hips visibly pissed off. "You should know they held out ten days waiting on you. Last thing I heard

Colonel Travis yell was 'no surrender.'" Sam said nothing.

Lily May closed her eyes and let that sink in. She wasn't sure the good lord had created a word for how she felt. And that was probably a good thing. Nostrils flaring subtlety she led away. They were almost at the medical tent when Hockley boomed somewhere back by the General's tent.

"We're movin out! Spread the word! First light were headin for Victoria, spread the word!"

A chorus of groans went up through the men. "Aw shut up!" Lily May turned and scolded the soldiers with a look of distaste. Feeling a bit better once she got to yell at someone she turned back to the Doc and Miss. West shaking her head. "No trust I swear." She muttered with an especially thick southern twang to her voice that came out when she was angry.

Emily chuckled quietly next to her. Lily May looked over to see the cusps of a smile on the sullen woman's face and grinned in return as she led her into the medical tent.


	6. Melted Butter

_AN: I was so excited to write this chapter! The good stuff starts here guys. MisfitCarter I'd start paying attention if I were you._

* * *

Emily winced when her sore muscles pulled as she sank down onto the nearest cot. Lily May watched Doc Ewing go after one of the nurses for Emily's supper leaving the two women alone. "So you're Sam Houston's daughter?" Lily May didn't overlook the use of her daddy's first name from this strangely familiar woman but nodded with a small grin of pride. "I haven't seen you since you were just a baby."

"Have we met before?"

Pause, silence. Confusion and unease spread through the blonde ranger.

"No."

Emily was either unfazed or unaware of the cork of Lily May's eyebrow and the cautious look in her eye. But as confused as she was by everything about Emily West, especially how they knew each other in some other life, she said nothing and stood leaving wordlessly when Doc Ewing came walking back with a bowl of stew in his hands. She looked around for

but her baby clutching form was nowhere to be found. Stopping a flustered Sara she found out the surviving Dickinson's had been rushed out a few minutes ago to get transported to next safest town; New Orleans.

Which was probably for the best. War was no place for women like Suzanna Dickinson.

As Lily May walked out of the medical tent into the harsh sun, the days events draining her usual energy and crushing her heart to the point of almost physical pain that hunched her shoulders and made her brain pulse against her skull, she spotted Kit across the camp. She strolled over still slouched under the day's weight and maneuvered out of the way when a maned horse went galloping by. She looked after him then back at Kit. His upper lip was snarled up in disgust as he watched the soldier retreat but his hands never stopped their work on tying Huntsville's reigns. He had Beau stationed to the post beside Huntsville.

"What was his problem?" She hitched her thumb back behind her where the dust was settling. Kit shook his head and gave the knot one last good tug. His voice was disgusted and disdained. "Nother damn deserter." Lily May sighed, looking back over her shoulder as if she could still see the coward. "They keep up like this and we won't even have an army to fight with. Damn cowards."

"That they are." He threw his empty shotgun over the saddle. "More and more are talkin bout it though."

"I know what they're talkin bout. Mutiny bein one of them things."

Kit was silent for a second. He looked over Lily May, flicked his eyes to her boots, then back up. "They're not gonna impeach the General."

"You so sure?"

He had no response. Lily May gave him an 'exactly' look. She knew he wouldn't lie to her but a part of her wanted him to.

"They're angry enough, scarred enough that nothings happening. They just might do somethin that'll get them all killed."

She leaned back against the extended hitching post and closed her eyes so tight that she could see streams of white behind her lips that intensified the drumming in her head. She was frightened and she was angry just like the rest of em but she had loyalty. But neither did she have the privilege of showing fear.

A strong, calloused hand engulfed her shoulder with a gentle squeeze. "Hey," he squeezed again and coxed with a softly reassuring tone "hey." Gradually she peaked open her eyes. Kit had ducked his head down in an effort to look her in the eye, not exactly easy with almost a foot height difference, and bore into her with those blue eyes of his that calmed her like a river. "Your daddy is the best tactical planner that ever set foot in this country. The armies restless but they're not dumb."

Lily May just stared at him. He meant well. "That didn't help much did it?"

"Not really but thanks for trying."

Kit sighed and shook his head. "Lily May-"

"No, no I know you're trying to make me feel better and that's dandy and all but...well lets face it Texas men are about as patient as a fox stairin down a deer."

"What about me?" His eyebrows pinched together as he looked at her, arms supported on the post.

"Well you're from Alabama, you don't count."

Her stomach flipped when Kit laughed. It was a rough, deep, lighthearted sound. Very manly, completely Kit and it melted her insides like butter and got her just as warm as the skillet that melted it. She wiped her palms against her trousers subtly waitin for him to stop. He sighed as his laughter faded into deep breaths.

"Would it make you feel any better if I told ya everything was gonna be alright?"

She glanced around the camp and shook her head, leanin back next to him. "Nope."

"Ya I didn't think so." He shook his head,hitched his hat back out of his face with his thumb and gave her a little grin offerin her his glove free hands. "Come on, let's go get somethin to eat."


	7. Crazy Woman

_AN: I apologize for the cheese to come..._

* * *

Lily May had read the same sentence three times amongst the midday camp chaos when someone sat down next to her. Out of the corner of her eye she sees it's a man but that's not a big shock. She'd seen nothing but men and three women for three months. When he doesn't move even his lips for talking in the time it takes her to read the next sentence four times she turned her head. The first thing she notices is that this is very attractive cowboy, the second thing she notices is that this very attractive cowboy is staring at her.

He ambushes her with bright blue eyes the same shade as the rio grande river that sucked her in no differently than a raging river might. Her fingers tighten around the dirt smeared, sun faded paperback cover of her book, her mouth suddenly becomes dry as sandpaper but she can't even think of the pouch of water sitting at her feet.

"Hi."

She blinks, suddenly startled. "Hi."

When the corners of his lips flip up into a warm grin she finds that's almost as nice as his eyes. It also draws her attention to the thin blonde stubble along his jaw that catches the sun. He's got a nice jaw. She resist the urge to lick her lips and waits for him to speak again. He does when he realizes the half challenging look she's giving him is a question.

"I'm Kit."

"Lily May." She puts her thumb in between the pages, even though she's not sure what's even happening in this chapter anyway, and offers him her hand.

He stares curiously at her left hand and changes hands to shake hers comfortably. The lightness of her feminine hands is surprising after months of nothing but men but it is welcome. The palms of her hands are rough and scared just like his causing an interesting sort of friction. "Oh I know who you are. Everybody here knows you."

And there it was. The light around the handsome, maybe friendly man tinged in Lily May's eyes. Her face hardened in annoyance, her eyebrows knitting together and eyes narrowing in a way he blamed on the sun. "Well that's funny considering you're the first person here in two months whose shook my hand." She flipped back open her book and focused her eyes on a random sentence. But the pretty faced cowboy didn't move.

"Well it's hard not to know who you are. Not many women go round tryin to be rangers." She turned the page without knowing how the other one ended. "Not many women go round yellin at Austin either."

A snort of a giggle broke out before Lily May could stop it. Kit smiled fealing a little more victorious even if she was still studying her book. "Didn't get me anywhere though did it?"

"You're working in the medical tent right?"

"Nurse Houston. Doesn't exactly have a ring to it does it?"

He shrugged his shoulders at her bitter twang but still kept the same grin on his face. "Can't be that bad can it?"

"Oh no its a hoot." Her sarcasm was not missed by the ranger who watched her tuck back flyaway hairs and curl up her lips showing off teeth and a dimple. "It's all antiseptic and gangrene and yelling soldiers with bad attitudes and pinching fingers." Her enthusiasm was something admirable. He chuckled to himself but was smart enough not to do so out loud. He had a feeling this woman may be crazy.

"Better than getting shot at."

"Still, it's not exactly what I was expecting."

"Well," he dared to ask the obvious question, "what were you expecting."

She opened in her mouth in outrage then clamped it back shut. She narrowed her eyes at him, he stared right back. She felt defeated by nothing but the simple question. What had she expected? For Stephen Austin to welcome her into the rangers with open arms and not a hint of unfair sexism in his voice or eyes.

No, she wasn't delusional. But something more than threading up soilders like quilts; some respect maybe.

"I was expecting to protect Texas. It's my land and my home too, my family lives here. I've got just as much reason to fight for it as you and every other man."

He started at her with a thinking look back behind his blue eyes. When he didn't say anything for a second she threw herself back into her earlier position with over dramatic movements and flung her book back open scanning the page. Against her stronger feelings of anger and frustration she flicked her eyes back to him with less subtlety than she had hoped for every few seconds. When he came back from the deep thoughts that had so thoroughly entertained him he noticed. A small smile crept its way across his face that he tried to keep firm and respectful.

"You're right "

"Excuse me?"

"You're right. You've got just as much reason as us to be fighting."

Her green eyes widened slightly but she hurriedly relaxed herself to stay calm before the only person besides herself and her daddy who actually saw the reasoning in her fighting as a Texas Ranger. She squared her shoulders but couldn't wipe the tooth showing, dimple digging grin off of her freckled face. "You're damn straight I'm right."

He laughed a full body laugh that threw him back against the steps of the general's tent behind him. It was deep but full of a light sort of amusement that reminded her of the sun. If she had less control, or was one of those giddy girls with hearts drawn round her eyes she might have blushed. She waited for him to come down; rereading another line again. "So what are you reading anyway?"

"Oh, its." She paused and thought for a moment. She flipped the faded yellow cover around in her hands, thumb still tucked it, and read the cover aloud. "Five Thousand Leagues Under the Sea."

He gave her the side eye but retained the judgment from his voice. "You didn't know what book you were readin?"

She gave him an amused smirk that left no room for challenge. He liked the way her eyes lit in the sun. He wonders if they did that just when she thought something was funny and briefly wonders if he can make her laugh again to test his theory. "You try readin in all this!" She gestures wildly to the camp with her book clutched hand.

There were men yelling across tents to each other, horses speaking freely, wagons being unloaded, pots being slammed together back at the mess, and an assortment of other sounds that's direction couldn't quite be placed. "Ya, I see whatcha mean."

"Acklin!" Karnes shouted from across the camp adding into the noise. "Get your ass over here!"

Kit peared easily over the top of Lily May's head and nodded at his captain. He then looked down at the crazy, tiny blonde who had been reading a book she didn't know the name of for an hour and nodded to her respectfully with a small smile just as his momma had taught him. "That's my call. I'll be seein you nurse."

Lily May opened her mouth to yell at him but he was already runnin off before she could get a word out. She pursed her lips as she watched him until he and Karnes and the other rangers had gone off for some mission while she sat there like a bump on a log. Examining the book in her hands, running over the faded bold black leaders on the thin yellow cover and waterlogged pages just barely strung together she sighed and tossed it behind her before moving inside the tent.


	8. Faith

It was only a while later that the rangers rested on the edge of camp, belies barley full of old soup still filled with shattered fragments of buck bones. With too many to spit out most of em just gritted their teeth against them in annoyance. Whoever caught supper had been showin off. Beans cursed them as he stood by his pitiful makeshift fire, roasting his puny little skinless rabbit he'd caught as a replacement supper. The rest of em sat around him in a jagged oval either watching or chatting amongst themselves. Save Flores who'd gone to get drunk over on his side of camp, a little camp city buried in the tree line with hammocks hanging between the connecting branches where the mexican soldiers slept.

He and Zachariah had always been closest.

Lily May sat on the upward slope of the ground with her back against a fallen log, leaving chips of it on her faded, clean, white men's shirt. Truitt and Yancey giggled between themselves but nothing much was said until a tiny hand tugged on Lily May's sleeve.

"Well hello there."

The little mexican girl from the wagon climbed into Lily May's lap without saying a word.

"I'm Lily May. What's your name?"

The little girl looked around nervously and clung to the blonde ranger, playing with her necklace.

"These here are my friends Kit,"

Kit smiled and gave a little wave."and that's Henry," Karnes tipped his hat, "and that there's Truitt and Yancey, and thats Beans."

The little girl gave her a funny look that left Lily May in giggles. They watched silently as Beans called out to the dog eyeballing his rabbit a few yards away. She smiled to herself when it ran straight past Bean's offering of a burned leg for a slice of Karnes apple.

"Now I know why they call you Beans! It's cause that's all you can cook!"

Kit joked, nudging the toddler in Lily May's lap, getting a little smile from both girls.

"Well I should go start packing up. You want to come help me?"

The little girl nodded and let Lily May swing her up on her hip and carry her to the General's tent. Sam was already inside packing up papers and maps in a satchel when the girl's walked in. Lily May sat the child on her cot in the corner and walked over to him. He didn't look up.

"So what's the plan?"

"Like I said, we retreat to Victoria."

She waited. "And?"

"And, we wait for the right time to fight."

"So we run off with our tails between our legs until then?"

"I can get one good fight out of these men. Maybe. I need it to be the right one."

"You really think the men care about that? They want blood and if they can't have Santa Ana then they're gonna want yours."

"I've got a plan for that too."

Lily May threw her daddy a skeptical look. Sam laughed.

"Darlin do you trust me?"

She nodded hesitantly.

"Then have a little faith. We're both gonna be fine. Besides I believe you've got someone waiting on you."

He tipped his hat to the little girl watching them curiously from the bed.

"Ma'am."


	9. Bunk Mates

_AN: Dedicated to MissCarter_

"Wake up. Come on, wake up."

Lily May flew up, pointing her pistol straight into the face of Emily West. She took a deep breath but didn't lower her gun.

"Can I help you?"

Emily didn't flinch. "Go find somewhere else to sleep tonight."

Lily May raised an eyebrow, looking from Emily to her father tossing around on his bed in the midst of another nightmare and groaned in disgust.

"Oh God! Alright, alright. But you better wake him up from that dream first and try to keep it down will you people are tryin to sleep."

She emphasized the trying. Standing outside in her white nightgown with her pillow under her arm she debated on where to go. Sleeping by the fire pit in the open wasn't the safest idea. But sleeping on the steps outside the tent didn't sound very comfortable either. Searching the camp an idea struck her.

Kit flew up, pointing his gun bleary eyed at Lily May as she crawled inside his tent.

"Relax, pretty boy, it's me!"

"Lily May?" He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes tiredly. "What's wrong?"

"I need a place to sleep tonight. Can I bunk with you?"

"Uh, sure. Sure." He tried his damndest not to stare at her body in her thinning nightgown. "What's wrong with your tent?"

"I got kicked out. By Miss. West."

Kit's eyes practically popped right out of his head.

"The negro woman we saved today?"

Lily May nodded.

"Well, alright then." He picked up his pillow and grabbed for his pants but she stopped him.

"What are you doin?"

"I was gonna sleep outside and give you the tent."

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm not gonna kick you out of your own tent. Besides I trust you."

He tried not to blush and scooted over to give her some room. She placed her pillow down next to his and laid down with her shoulder touching his. Kit grabbed his thin blanket and brought it over them both at the waist, careful not actually touch her waist or legs. They laid side by side, each feeling painfully awkward as they tried not to touch each other or even move. They were almost back asleep when loud, pleasure filled moans came from outside.

"Oh God!" Lily May groaned, burying her face in Kit's shoulder which shook from howling laughter. "This is going to scar me for life!"

Kit couldn't stop laughing. Eventually, after a slap to his chest from Lily May he calmed down. That's when they realized just how close their faces had become. Both blonde rangers froze up as they felt the other's breath on their faces. Kit looked from Lily May's parted lips up to her moss green eyes watching him the dark. He wasn't sure if he should move in closer or not. Lily May remained fixed on his blue eyes, darker in the dim light and could feel her heart pumping wildly in her chest as she patiently waited on him to make the first move. After a little while Lily May spoke up to reassure him.

"Kit I-"

He cut her off with his lips pressing roughly to hers. It's their first kiss and it's rough but nothing less than gentle. His lips cover hers and both of them close their eyes and lean into each other. Her hands come up to tangle in his hair as she moves her lips in time with his. He cradles the base of her skull with one hand and holds her close to him. After a while Kit pulls away only to get pulled back down by Lily May's fist gripping his shirt. Her tongue presses against his lips for entry and he allows it. He hovers over her with his free hand supporting his weight until they eventually pull away with their lips swollen and panting for breath.

They smile at each other in the dark, each thoroughly enjoying the sight of the other with swollen lips, flushed cheeks, and mussed hair.

"It's about damn time you did that."

 _AN: They finally kissed!_ _Thoughts?_


	10. Morning Plans

The next morning as the sun streamed through the openings in the tent Lily May awoke with her head resting on Kit's chest. Smiling warmly to herself she closed her to enjoy it for one more moment before realizing she had to go if she wanted to avoid the accusatory gazes of the camp. Quietly she sat up and moved for the opening of the tent only to gasp as she was pulled back down, straight into Kit's lap. His lips covered hers once more.

"Where are you goin?"

"It's morning. I've got to go."

He kissed her gently once more.

"Stay."

"People are gonna talk."

"Let 'em."

Noise outside stirred them. And with one more kiss she jumped up and fled the distance to the general's tent. She made it back with few looks or whistles but stopped on the steps where Sam stood shirtless, staring off into the distance.

"Daddy?"

She followed his gaze and spotted Emily riding away on horseback.

"Bitch." She mumbled under her breath. She squeezed Sam's shoulder gently.

"Come on Daddy. We need to get ready to go."

She urged him gently, hoping to offer him a distraction. He nodded, still staring at the spot where Emily had disappointed, before following his daughter inside their tent.

"Where did you get off to last night?"

"Well seeing as the tent was a little crowded. I, uh, shared a tent with Acklin."

She chose her words carefully as she hung up her blanket for cover to change behind.

"Kit Acklin? That tall young ranger with the blonde hair?"

"Yes, sir."

Sam paused, rolling this over in brain for some time.

"I like that Acklin boy. I'd hate to have to shoot him."

"Daddy!" Lily May shrieked, stepping out from behind her shield fully dressed and outraged but not surprised. "We didn't do anything. We just slept."

Sam noticed the blush to his daughter's cheeks and raised an eyebrow.

"Really now?"

"Well. He might have kissed me."

"How does a man might have kissed a woman?"

Lily May smiled sheepishly.

"Well like I said, I like the boy. But I've got no problem shooting him if I have too."

She smiled with a chuckle though she knew her father wasn't exaggerating in the slightest. "Duly noted."

He put on his hat and they walked outside together.

"It's probably a good thing I don't have to shoot Acklin anyway. I'm gonna need him for today."

"What's today?"

"Today Darlin'" he tossed his arm around her shoulders, "is the day I put my plan in place."

Hours later Lily May stood in a four foot hole in the ground with a shovel in her hand yelling up at her daddy.

"This?! This is your plan?!"

"What did I say about faith darlin'? Besides it worked for Washington."

Lily May rolled her eyes, taking Beans hand to help her climb out of the ditch and standing in line with her fellow rangers who had tossed a tarp over the line of empty graves. She quietly listened as her father addressed the gathered soldiers.

"Men! Today we march for Victoria!"

A chorus of cheers rang from the crowd.

"We may move back but we are not retreating. We are pulling Santa Anna into our territory where we will be the ones to decide when we fight."

"This is cowardas!" attention went to Coronol Hockley, "Santa Anna murdered our brothers at the Alamo! We should attack!"

The men cheered wildly in agreement. Sam waited for them to quuet before butting in.

"If we attack, as the Coronol would have us do, we play into Sana Anna's plan. He wants us to attack now where numbers matter and they have the upper hand. We retreat and rally our numbers so that the upper hand becomes ours."

"Well then we choose a general that will take action!" Hockley urges to the loud agreement of his men. "Impeach! Impeach I say!"

Sam didn't flinch when the men began to chant impeach loudly. But the rangers pulled their guns, cocking them loudly admist the noise. Karnes, Flores, and Gator pulled back the tarp, and the men when quiet.

"Gentlemen. I am aware that many of you might, disagree with my plan of action. And it's your God given right not to. But I will remind each and every one of you that President Jackson himself appointed me to lead the Texas army and all it's troops. So if any of you want to question my leadership again I will be glad to introduce you to your God much sooner."

Nothing was said.

"Now that we're clear. We march."

Sam winks at his little girl before she runs off.


End file.
